


Fairy Myth

by PhZXgames



Series: Fairy Destiny [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhZXgames/pseuds/PhZXgames
Summary: Gale is thrown into a whole other universe, and with the large amount of amnesia he has, he has to fight for a group of people called Wizards. With a force following him from his universe, and other reasons... it makes it difficult to rack up trust with the Guildmaster... I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. Explicit for language and possible lemons





	1. The New Guy

"But Erza!" Natsu said seriously, enough to the point of slight fear. "You have to let him in! If you don't we're all done for!"

Even in this state of hopelessness, she still refused. "No. Nothing you say will convince me to let him join the guild."

"We need more members after the Dark Guild attack!" He said

"NO!" Natsu cowered back.

Grey interjected, "We lost so many members with the attack, you don't even want to admit it!"

"Grey! Don't talk to me like that!" She snapped back.

"Shit, sorry for trying." He said, dejected.

"Hey guys, we have a problem." Said a blue haired man in the background.

"SHUT UP GALE!" Erza screamed

"He was defending the guild as if it was his own! And you're refusing to accept him because he reminds you of Jelal?" Erza finally gave in.

"Jelal has nothing to do with this! Why must you continue to bother me about him!? My decision is-"

An explosion shook the room, "Hey ladies, let's dance."

-o0 2 hours earlier 0o-

A crash shook the guild hall, and everyone in it. It was shaking in such a manner that it couldn't be an attack.

"What was that?!" Screamed Juvia.

Natsu jumped to realize, "We don't get earthquakes like that here."

Erza had easily found out what it was. "It's an earthquake… but it's not normal. go check it out." Erza nodded to Natsu, Lucy, and Gray.

After a few minutes, they went to go out what that earthquake was.

Lucy pointed to a western part of town, and said, "I can see smoke from over there."

"Well let's check it out." Said Natsu.

They went to the outskirts of the town, in the mountainous wasteland. What they found there, they would not forget.

Just as soon as the source of the smoke was in view, a crater was revealed, with a man laying down inside it, surrounded by four objects that seemed like weapons. They bolted towards it.

"It's a guy!" Yelled Lucy.

"In the crater?" Asked Gray.

"That sword..." Said Natsu.

They ran towards him, trying to find answers to their many questions.

"Hey! Wake up!" Yelled Natsu as they neared.

"Natsu! You'll scare him!" Said Lucy.

"Wasn't that the point?" Said Gray jokingly.

"Seriously Gray?"

He slowly woke up, cringing at sudden movements, as if every single move he made hurt.

"Who are you, and why the hell did you attack our guild hall?!" An angered Natsu asked.

"Natsu!"

"I don't know who guys are... Or where you came from… but I am not your enemy. In fact, I have no idea… where I am." The man said, wincing with every few words.

Erza walked up, and very angered, yelled to him "Who are you?"

"Erza! I just got done telling Natsu to stop that! And anyway, he said he's not our enemy."

Erza didn't seem to care. "Why did you attack us?"

In pain, the man tried to stand up, but fell almost instantly. Natsu and Lucy helped him up. "Again, I didn't attack your… 'guild hall'. But I'm not exactly sure… where I am, or why I'm even here."

Erza calmed down a bit, seeing his massive pain.

"Fine, let's take him back."

Suddenly, another earthquake shook, this time from the guild hall.

"I can tell you guys… get those a lot." He said sarcastically.

"It's good to know your sense of humor still works." Said Grey.

"Only recently, we keep getting attacked by a group known as Kaaos Squad." Lucy replied.

"How exactly can I help?" He said. Erza turned and looked at him questionably.

He got up, ignoring his excruciating pain, and reached his hands for his weapons. They floated quickly to his hands, and as they touched him, the seemingly vanished with a flash of magical energy. He followed the group to the guild hall, limping like some zombified corpse.

When the hall was in view, everyone darted to it. It was under attack, again. Erza shouted in shock, "Kaaos Squad!" Everyone in the guild, strong, weak, hopeless, useful, was fighting to defend it.

"I have no idea who's who… So, if one of your guys goes down because of me… don't be afraid to put me down."

He reached put his hand and shouted, "Spirit Formation, Number One, SoulCaliber!" The blade seemed to just appear in his hand with the same burst of magical energy from before. One side of the blade was seemingly longer than the other, and the hilt had a strange orb on one end. He jumped out into combat and took down a few goons with just one slash.

Erza requiped her armor, Lucy summoned her celestials, and Natsu and Gray disappeared, presumably to kick ass.

Erza paused to stare at the new guy. After all, he did seem somewhat familiar… Somehow.

Finally, after plenty of casualties on both sides, all the fighting stopped, and the guild had won.

"It's Gale." the man said, "My name… is Gale Zephyrphase" as he dropped in exhaustion and agony.


	2. The Wizard Clad in Armor

The guild was still panting when Lucy walked over to where the guy had passed out. His weapons all seemed to appear, as if though he was suppressing their existence, and no longer could.

You look too much like Jellal. You can't be one of his copies, are you? No, the weapons look too out-of-his-style.Erza thought. She was pulled out though by Gray.

"Are we going to move him or is he going to rot here?" Erza nodded and picked him up, but had trouble carrying his weapons, as they were so much heavier than they looked. Not even Elfman could carry one of them. She took Gale to the shambled infirmary and put him on a bed.

Mirajane walked up and asked her, "Do you want me to take care of him?"

Erza was stern in her voice. "No, leave him as is. He's just passed out." It bothered her too much. He looks too much like him! "Argh… Never mind. I'm going to go take a walk." It was fluttering throughout her mind. Jellal, Gale, Jellal, The guild, Jellal, The Hostiles, Jellal. She couldn't take it anymore!

She started summoning her swords one by one, and started impaling them into the walls of the guild hall. So many thoughts of Jellal, and how he betrayed her… "Damn you little cheating backstabber!"

Then Gale walked out of the doors and stared at her with wide eyes. "Why are you destroying your own building?"

She stopped. "Go away, you're not supposed to be here."

Even rejected, Gale stood his ground. "I want to help you guys, but you're the only person stopping me. And according to everyone else, you're also… in charge."

"And now I'm commanding you to leave!" She begun impaling the wall again. The blades flying like darts.

Gale refused to budge. "You're not in charge of me." She looked offended almost, and stopped stabbing the wall.

"That attitude is going to get you killed."

"If that's what you believe, so be it." She looked at him with pure fury as one of the sword un-impaled itself from the wall and sailed towards Gale. She was surprised to hear a metal-on-metal sound, and after she rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe them.

He was holding the double-edged sword from earlier, the same one he used to beat up the enemies. "There's no way someone could draw a sword that fast! Who are you?" She recalled the sword, and Gale blocked it again, this time, the spherical gem on the bottom of the hilt started glowing, and he yelled. "Soul-Fusion Number Zero-One-Five!"

His body had suddenly been clad in yellow and black armor, with two spikes, like lances, sticking out of his arms. The sword seemed to have disappeared, the spherical gem from the hilt was clearly visible on his chest. He stabbed the incoming sword with one of the lances. It shattered to a million pieces.

Erza stared in shock and anger. "What is your problem?" She questioned.

"You attacked. I responded. Hopefully that wasn't expensive." He pointed at the shards of metal on the ground. "Well anyway, I still need your answer."

The armor seemed to vanish off him, as if it were a mirage. He held the sword level with the ground and said, "SoulCaliber, Release." The sword had done the same.

Erza looked on in confusion. "Requip?"

"Bless you."

She shook her head. "What you just did. You Requiped the armor, and the sword." He furrowed a brow and told her to speak English.

"I am you insolent fool! What did you just do with the sword and the armor?"

"Ooooohhhh. The sword is an embodiment of me, along with four other weapons. The armor was an embodiment of the energy in the sword." She stared at him, and then turned around. The swords that were still stuck in the side of the guild hall disappeared, and she walked back into the building. Several minutes later, another quake had shaken the guild hall.

Gale ran into the hall and immediately everyone in it was ready to hit him with everything they've got. "Stand down everyone, it's the visitor." They all did as the redhead commanded, and they got ready for what was coming.

-o0o-o0O0o-o0o-

Small ten second quakes kept coming every day, at least two a day, and what followed was unexplainable. Things from fighters, to wizards, and even the undead at times. They kept originating from outside the village, near the same crater they pulled Gale out of.

Everyone had started treating Gale like another member of the guild. All except for Erza, who avoided him entirely. She wouldn't even let him officially join the guild. This kept coming up every other day, whether it was Gray, Natsu, or Lucy who said it, the answer remained the same.

Finally, one day they didn't come at all. Not a single quake. This continued for a whole five days. Everyone was on edge, waiting for something big to happen. It was as if whoever, or whatever was sending these waves of things was building them up and was going to unleash them all at once.

"This is not cool." Gray was probably the most unstable after they stopped, as he imagined a demon of Zeref may be among the waves.

"Nobody thinks it is man. We just have to deal with it." Gale said, relatively shaken by the sudden stop in the waves.

Everyone else was just sort of on edge. If you spoke to them without warning, they might jump, pull a weapon on you or hit you, and to be fair, everyone stayed a decent distance from each other.

Eventually Natsu decided to break the silence that held the guild hall by challenging the new guy to a duel. "You want to fight me, kid? Not a good idea."

"I don't care. You can't be as strong as Erza, so this will be a piece of cake!"

Gale smiled to himself. "If you think a silly boy could defeat me, you have another thing coming."

Gray laughed. "You do know the guy you just called kid is about 80 years old, right?"

He stood up, back still Natsu, "I may not remember everything about myself, but I can tell you that I am much older than all of you."

Cana laughed in the background. "I can't believe you think you're older than Natsu. That's a tough accusation."

"You would know if I was kidding." He turned to face Natsu, his face filled with contempt.

"And I accept your challenge, maybe it will allow me to let off some steam."

In ten minutes, they were outside the village near the same crater he came out of. Mirajane stood between them, and told them, "First one the floor loses! The match starts when I leave the circle!"

Five seconds later she ran out of the circle and quickly enough, Natsu was at him with a few punches. The first few Gale dodged as if they were nothing. Then Natsu went writing back when suddenly, he hit metal. He looked straight at Gajeel, who raised his hands in the air innocently.

When he looked back, he saw a Shuriken the size of a decent shield now on his arm. It was six-bladed with alien looking marks in the center on each side of each blade. Each one was different, but the only two that were recognizable were something resembling a star, and one next to it that looked like a flame.

Natsu roared, "I'm gonna melt right through your little toy. Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu's breath became a river of fire that seemed to incinerate everything in its path. The Symbol that looked like a flame on the Shuriken glowed red, and then the flames hit it. After the dust had cleared, it seemed as if Gale was untouched by the attack.

"Wow, you thought I could be beaten by fire… You're a jest…" Everyone stood there in shock. "Fighting fire is simple… as long as there's something in the way, absorbing the hit."


	3. Gale, The Enigma

"How could you block my Fire Dragon Roar!?" Natsu screamed.

"It's simple. My Bakuken here is a weapon that absorbs elemental energy and can transform it into the other five associated with it." He unattached it from his arm and held it in his hand, near the center.

"You activated the Power of Fire, Pyrus." He said, pausing. "Now I activate the Power of Water, Aquos! Hydro Slash!" This caused another one of the symbols to turn blue.

He jumped up into the air and slashed at him, an echo made of razor sharp water flew at Natsu at an alarming speed. Natsu dodged it although, but Gale kept throwing more. After about five or so, Natsu threw a large fireball at one, dissipating it.

Gale, now on the ground, shouted. "I activate the Power of Earth! Sub-Terra!" the blue mark faded, and another mark turned brown. "Mega Quake!" He slammed the shuriken into the ground, which caused an earthquake all around them that caused most to lose their balance.

Natsu was unaffected however, as he had jumped into the air to avoid it at the last second.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He yelled, as he rocketed towards Gale, his fist engulfed in flames. He punched Gale smack in the chest with the blow, sending him flying back.

As he was flying, he shouted, "I activate the Power of Wind, Ventus!" another symbol lit up, this time green. He took the shuriken and swung it like a fan behind him, blowing a large gust of wind, which stopped his involuntary flight.

After he landed, he said, "I activate the Power of Light, Haos!" The star-like symbol glowed a pale-yellow as he shouted, "Brilliant Flash! The symbol turned from the pale-yellow to a bright white until light seemed to escape from the shuriken itself. This blinded Natsu long enough for Gale to yell, "I activate the Power of Darkness, Darkus! Shadow Stream!"

The last mark on the shuriken glowed purple, and a beam of purple light fired from the same blade where the symbol was glowing. The beam landed on Natsu, and seemed to drain him of his energy. He then collapsed to the floor, making Gale the victor.

"What kind of magic… Was that?" Natsu said between pants.

"The magic is elemental based. Created by the weapon." Gale said, "Bakuken, release." The Shuriken vanished with a little poof of magic. "I'm calling it— "

He stopped, and a large thud could be heard as he hit the floor. A few rushed to his side as he rolled over onto his back.

"I don't know why… But I feel so drained… This isn't usual…" He said, between pauses.

Mirajane interjected, "Do you have some sort of condition? You said you don't remember much, so maybe it was among the things you forgot."

"And let it be noted that you were like this after every fight, not just this one, so I'll have to agree with Mirajane on this one." Said Erza. "And If this is your state after every fight, joining a guild may not be the best idea for you. You could wind up getting a job on the mountains, but never come back."

Gale spoke up. "Oh, so you're concerned for my well-being now?"

Erza scowled. "I just don't want you in my responsibility when you die."

Gale, exhausted, pushed himself up and walked over to the guild hall.

-o0o-o0O0o-o0o-

It was rather quiet over the next couple of days, most of Team Natsu had left on some mission, leaving poor Lucy Heartfilia at the hall alone. The only other person there was Gale, due to him not having an actual place to stay.

Gale was passed out one of the benches, which made Lucy wonder if he was even comfortable staying here. He could stay with her… It's not like everyone hasn't broken into her house already. It'd be nice to invite someone in for a change.

"Hopefully Natsu won't get to worked up about it." She said to herself.

She took a nice look at the figure on the bench. Erza was right, he did sort of look like Jellal. He had blue hair and a small scar on his left eye. His stature was basically identical, but the face… That was the probably the most different.

While she was admiring however, he turned his body and fell off the bench. He got up rather quickly, holding an oddly large sword. This one seemed different than the one he was using to defend the guild… Besides the obvious size difference.

It was almost larger than he was, with the blade being hollowed out from the side. Not to mention every side of the blade was sharp, including the back.

"Gale… What's wrong?" She said to him.

He gave a half-tired groggy moan as the sword disappeared. "Sorry, reflex." He said.

Now that he was staring, she realized something. His eyes changed color. Not like green to a lighter green, no, they shifted from red to purple.

"Uh, do your eyes normally do that?"

"Do what?"

"Change color… Is that normal?"

"My eyes changed color!?"

"Yeah…?"

He ran to the bathroom, presumably to look at the mirror. After a few seconds, Lucy heard a half-scared, half-happy cry from the bathroom.

"MY EYES CHANGE COLOR! THAT IS SO COOL!"

He says he's older than Natsu but barely knows his own body. What else does this guy not know? Lucy thought to herself.

"MY HAIR IS BLUE!? HOLY HELL!"


End file.
